


The Glitter, Glass, and Blood

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Five is sitting next to Klaus in front of the MeriTech building and actually listens as Klaus talks about theosso bucoguy.Or the Five and Klaus interaction we deserved.
Comments: 61
Kudos: 731





	The Glitter, Glass, and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieczyhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieczyhale/gifts).



> based on a [tumblr post](https://mieczyhale.tumblr.com/post/189365077345/hey-so-that-scene-on-the-stairs-outside-meritech) that i couldn't get out of my head. i know its short but, idk. idk guys.

He shouldn’t be thinking about Delores right now.

They were sitting on the steps. Reginald’s suit swamped Klaus. Sadly the blood running down Klaus’s face was something Five had seen before. The glitter too. Before he had run away -- it wasn’t an uncommon sight. The blood and glitter at the same time sometimes as Klaus got his hands on some glitter perfume sprays. 

But MeriTech turned out to be a bust. For now, anyway. He would have to sit and watch the building. See what was all going on. It was his only lead still, in stopping the apocalypse. In saving his family. He had missed them. 

He wished he could spend time with them now, he was back but he couldn’t just sit and relearn who is siblings were. Not yet. Soon. Within a week. He’d have this solved and he could relax and get to know them as adults. 

Saving the world was getting to be a chore. He just wanted to relax. But he couldn’t let that happen yet. He had to plan, had to figure out what could have ended the world so suddenly. None of the newspapers spoke of a possible cataclysmic event, so whatever would go down was _quick_. 

He had to figure this out.

He’d prepared, reading up on how to best solve mysteries. He’d known he had a hell of a mystery on his hands. Only it was proving to be very difficult to solve and he worried that he wouldn’t get it done in time. He didn’t have time to sit here next to Klaus, he needed to get moving, figure out what to do next, he had to--

“--longest I’ve ever been with someone was-- don’t know, three weeks,” Klaus’s tone was honest. The playful lilt was gone, that was what caught Five’s attention. “And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep.” Then his voice picked up again, “He did make the most fantastic _osso buco_ , though. It was one of his best qualities.”

Five stared at his brother. Did he just imply that he was homeless? He knew some drug addicts were but he had hoped that wasn’t the case with Klaus. He would have thought someone-- Diego or Vanya, wouldn’t have let him. Didn’t they offer him a spare room? Hell, the sofa! Anything!

“You were tired of looking for a place to sleep?” Five questioned, turning to Klaus, hoping to get a real answer.

Klaus shrugged, “It was winter. It’s way more important to find a place to sleep for as long as you can when it’s cold. Frostbite is no fun.” He giggled, “I will put up with a lot as long as I got a nice bed to sleep in.”

A cold hand gripped Five’s heart. “What does that mean?”

“Well he had three thing in his favor.” Klaus held up one finger, ” _Osso buco_ and other food. He was a great cook, Five.” He added a second, “He shared his drugs with me. Long as I didn’t like, hog them, he was fine with me helping myself.” A third, “He never kicked me out. God, so many people get all in a tissy about the stupidest things. _Honestly._ And then you get kicked out because you ate all the peanut butter. But not him. ”

The dread sat heavy in his gut, “Then why did you leave, if he didn’t kick you out?”

“ _Oh?_ ” Klaus’s tone was light, fake. It made Five’s hackles raise. “He and I had a disagreement. Today was not the first time I had glass embedded in my head, you know.”

“ _A disagreement,_ ” Five’s tone was hard.

Klaus looked lost in thought, his eyes distant, “We had a few of those, you see. But the last one was a bit of a doozy! When I woke up from the little bump to my noggin he’d locked me in the apartment. _I don’t like getting locked up._ ” HIs voice then shifted to a jovial and airy way, “I learned to pick locks long ago. You know this.”

“Part of training,” Five narrowed his eyes. He wanted to find out who this guy was. Maybe he’d lose an eye soon. Five had a spare to give him. He could shove it in the guy’s mouth, choking on it and dying.

“Part of training,” Klaus nodded. He then tilted his head, “My twenty bucks?” Done with being serious.

Five sighed, “I’ll take you to lunch first.”

“Oh! How fancy. Dinner before payment,” Klaus gave a salacious wink. Maybe it a joke, maybe not. But Five didn’t particularly like that Klaus now implied solitatation

Five stood up and held his hand out to help Klaus up. He looked his brother over again. His head sparkled in the sun. The glitter, glass, and blood. 

Slight change of plans. He would get Klaus somewhere to clean off the blood and pick out the glass, then something to eat before handing over the money. He’d have to try and figure out that guy’s name. If he didn’t pay him a visit in the next week, _well_ , ideally he will have saved the world and could really make a plan on how to make this _osso buco_ guy pay.

“I’m feeling like foreign food. Thai? Vietnamese? Oh, Indian.”

“Sure, whatever you want, Klaus,” Five said, hand on his back, leading him towards the taxis. First save the world, then make sure Klaus was safe, living in a house, then find anyone who hurt Klaus, hurt anyone in his family, and make them pay.

He had experience in making people pay. He’d put it to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimsim @ tumblr


End file.
